


Many Tail Wags

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Budding Love, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Tension, Trans Character, dog parks, new relationships, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys moves to a new town. He's got a new job in a new city and things are looking up. While exploring the nearby dog park with his loyal companion, Atlas, Rhys finds himself eyeing the hot guy across the park who also happens to have a German Shepherd. Rhys was fine with drooling over the sandy haired man from afar...until Atlas decided it would be a good idea to go try and hump the hot guy's dog. </p><p>Awkward new stages of a relationship and Rhys dealing with the fear of telling his new partner his most tender secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Tail Wags

**Author's Note:**

> Well this little story was supposed to be a quick fic to break my terrible writers block....and it turned into this massive 11,000 word thing. I have never undergone trying to write Trans Rhys but it is something that I have wanted to try for a while. Trans Rhys is very near and dear to my heart so I hope I did a good job. Comments are always welcome, hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also- sorry for any errors this is un-betaed!

The young man’s human fingers danced across the touch screen of his smart phone, gently thumbing through the constant feed of Facebook updates from his friends and acquaintances. Some weren’t even that, some were just old faces he knew, or despised, but still was curious to see their lives splayed out across social media. He breathed in deep as he walked, one hand busied by his phone, the other busy with the tug of the leash in his robotic palm.

Rhys looked up for a moment, eyes falling on the large dog in front of him. He smiled slightly before uttering a soft ‘hold your horses we’re almost there’ to which the dog looked backward and whined. The amber haired man chuckled and stuffed his phone into the front pocket of his jeans tearing himself away from the draw of mindless internet media. The large white shepherd in front of him galloped along at a lazy pace, his tongue lolling out his mouth in a silly fashion.

Rhys’ sneakers slapped the sidewalk leisurely, the slow pace allowing him to take in his surroundings with ease. The neighborhood was quaint, bustling with life in the early afternoon, small shop owners sweeping autumn leaves off their front stoops, other people out walking their dogs or having brunch on the outdoors patios that lined the street. It was an older neighborhood and one that Rhys was quickly finding he liked more and more with each passing day. He’d only moved here but a week ago and was just now able to get out and explore. Rain had kept him indoors for the first few days after the move, but the sun had decided to show its rays this morning for a much needed reprieve from the gloom. It was just the perfect day for a walk and a much needed trip to the nearby dog park for his canine companion, Atlas.

The young man pulled at the collar of his hoodie slightly and adjusted the leash in his palm as the two walked. The day was cool, but comfortable as autumn weather set in and made itself at home in the neighborhood.

This was a good move for them. Rhys had secured a better position in his company by agreeing to the change and this place would allow him to start fresh, away from the toxic people of his past. He was glad to be rid of those that had burned him before, leaving them behind in his old city and cutting ties. Ex love interests were things of far off thought now as he turned his sights toward the bright new future ahead of him. Though he missed his best friends, who were now several states away from him, he knew this was for the best. He needed this.

This was a new place, a new home, a new impression that was his to make.

He’d already learned that the butcher was incredibly friendly, and the older woman that ran the bakery constantly tried to give him cakes and bread because she claimed he was too skinny. Rhys never complained about that, her baking was amazing. Rhys’ stomach gave a weak grumble and he sighed to himself. He should have eaten breakfast before leaving his apartment.

He supposed he’d try out one of the many mom and pop diners lining Main Street after taking Atlas to the park.

“That sound good buddy? We’ll find us some good eating after you get a little run in?” Rhys asked the big dog loping along at his side.

Atlas looked up to his owner and cocked his big head at Rhys in curiosity.

Rhys just chuckled and shook his head.

Slowly the two made their way to the front entrance of the massive dog park. The large stretch of land was gorgeous in every aspect, filled with lovely benches, several fountains, and healthy long stemmed grass. There were many people already sitting back as their pets romped and frolicked.

Atlas let loose of an excited yip as Rhys closed the chain link gate behind them and bent down to unclip the dog’s leash.

“Now behave yourself ok?” Rhys whispered ruffling the big dog’s ears fondly.

Atlas licked at Rhys’ chin and then galloped off down through the grassy knoll.

The amber haired young man moseyed over to an unoccupied bench and eased himself down onto it with a great expel of breath. After being cooped up inside for several days Rhys knew the dog needed a good run. It would be nice having a park like this in walking distance from his home. Back in the big city the dog park was a good train ride away and was always overly crowded. Plus it wasn’t nearly this nice. His commute to work would be a little longer than previously, but if it meant getting to live here…it was worth it.

Rhys sighed and leaned his head back slightly, listening to the wind whisper through the branches of the maple trees hovering over him protectively. The slight breeze rustled their changing leaves right off their branches, the foliage lazing down to the earth and forming tiny piles on the green grass. The young man tightened his scarf slightly and watched with a father’s eye as Atlas ran and played with other dogs around the park. He couldn’t help but to chuckle as the white shepherd chased a chocolate lab around the trees in circles happily.

The young man eased back and set about people watching to pass the time. There were several older ladies sitting together at some of the picnic tables all giggling and laughing as their dogs played. A father and son were playing Frisbee with their Australian shepherd a few paces away from where Rhys sat, and watching the athletic dog easily pluck the disk right out of the air was amusing for a while.

Then Rhys’ eyes wandered further across the park and abruptly stopped dead. The young man tilted his head a little to get a better view, a small smile clinging to his lips as he gawked.

Now _that_ was a handsome man, Rhys thought to himself wryly.

He looked to be in his late twenties maybe, sandy blonde hair short cropped and styled up at the front in a cute almost Mohawk fashion. He had on just a t-shirt and cargo shorts despite the chill in the air and Rhys assumed he must be a long time local used to this cooler weather. The amber haired man on the other hand, was used to the warmer temperatures nearly year round. Where he came from they were lucky to have a real ‘winter’ at all. So the cooler weather was going to be an adjustment on his part. Rhys watched diligently as the beautiful man reared back what looked to be a dog toy football and let it fly, a gorgeous black German shepherd immediately racing after the thrown object.

The man was built, his muscle definition made obscenely clear by the tight material of his shirt, the clothing hugging him in all the right ways. The sandy haired man smiled as he watched his dog retrieve the toy and gallop back to him loyally. He praised the gorgeous animal and chucked the toy once more.

Rhys breathed out and blushed slightly at how caught up he was getting in ogling the other man. That was the last thing he really needed right off the bat, boys were trouble, he knew that. He was here to focus on building a new life and furthering his career.

Who was he kidding it wasn’t like he was actually going to muster up the courage to go talk to the guy anyway. Rhys gently plucked his phone out of his pocket and discreetly snapped a shot of the sandy haired man and his dog.

_“Blonde, built and he has a German Shepherd. I think I’m in love.”_

Rhys texted and attached the picture before sending it to Vaughn with a snort and a sly smile.

After a few moments the young man’s phone vibrated in his palm.

_“Gag me with a stick Rhys. You’ve been there a week and you’re already scoping out the local tail!? You are hopeless. Damn…look at that ass though”_

Vaughn replied and Rhys giggled to himself.

_“Oh shut up. I know right!? You should see it in person. Guy’s like a walking powerhouse. So how should I go up and introduce myself? Hi my name is Rhys and you should take me home tonight? Classy enough?”_

Rhys typed.

_“You’re so gross. Might as well just go suck the guy’s dick why don’t you. But as your best friend I am here to tell you to stay away from getting involved with anybody this soon. You just moved there.”_

Vaughn’s message read.

Rhys sighed and smiled down at the little screen.

_“Yeah, yeah. Thanks bro. I know you’ve always got my back.”_

Rhys sent the message and pocketed his phone with a slow expel of breath.

As Rhys looked up, scanning the park for Atlas, all he saw was a white streak as his dog barreled across the park…headed straight for the eye candy of a man’s Shepherd. Rhys felt his stomach nearly drop right out of his ass as Atlas galloped right up to the other man’s black Shepherd and began sniffing her face.

Then much to Rhys’ absolute horror…Atlas then proceeded to…mount the other dog.

Rhys popped up off the bench and tore off across the park, hollering at Atlas wildly.

“Atlas you great dumb animal stop!!!” Rhys bellowed as he made it to his dog, who was still diligently trying to hump the other man’s pet.

Rhys grabbed his dog by the collar and drug him off, cursing under his breath.

Only then did Rhys become aware of the wild sound of laughter just to his left. The amber haired man looked up, blush spreading rapidly across his face as his mismatched eyes collided with a jovial green gaze. To his surprise, instead of finding an angry dog owner…the sandy haired man was…laughing?

Not just laughing, he was nearly in hysterics over the whole thing.

Rhys’ mouth bobbed open and snapped shut in embarrassment.

“I-uh…sorry…he just gets…overzealous.” Rhys grumbled clipping Atlas’ leash to his collar and frowning down at the smug looking animal.

The sandy haired man finally seemed to collect himself, and calmed down to simple light chuckles.

“Hey, pup’s just trying to get some action. I mean can you blame him really?” The other man chuckled as his shepherd came up so his side and wagged her tail in Rhys’ direction.

Rhys blushed deeper and seemed to stutter slightly.

The sandy haired man then leaned down and ruffled Atlas’ ears, giving the dog a genuine smile.

“Isn’t that right boy? Daw, can’t resist a pretty lady huh?” The man cooed to Atlas fondly.

Rhys chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

The bigger man stood and lent Rhys a cheerful smile.

“See no harm done. Name’s Axton and this little lady is Dahl.” Axton said shaking Rhys’ hand firmly.

Rhys smiled at the charming man and coughed into his fist.

“Uh, hey, I’m Rhys and this is Atlas. We’re kinda new to the neighborhood.” Rhys said shyly.

“Hah! I knew you had to be new around here, I mean I definitely would have remembered a pretty face like yours’ if I’d seen you before.” Axton chuckled throwing the amber haired young man a sly wink.

Rhys felt his knees nearly turn to jelly and his breath caught in his throat harshly.

“I-I, Well I mean t-thanks?” Rhys stuttered in embarrassment.

Axton merely grinned wider at the thick blush spread across the other man’s thin cheekbones and gently clipped Dahl’s leash to her collar.

“Well, you want to…I dunno grab some lunch? I know a good place around the corner, they have a nice patio so we can eat with the dogs. Only if you want, don’t wanna intrude.” Axton said grinning widely.

Rhys felt himself go red from the tips of his ears down to his socks and twiddled the end of his dog’s leash in his fingers. Was this really happening? The gorgeous blonde was asking him to lunch? Even after Rhys’ idiot dog had tried to get it on with his? Vaughn was never going to believe this one that was for damned sure.

“S-Sure. I don’t really know many places to eat yet, it would be nice to have someone show me around. And well I am starving.” Rhys admitted with a shy grin.

“Well you came to the right place! I’ve lived here for a good while now. I can show you the ropes darlin’. Let’s get some lunch, I’ll treat, just a little ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ hospitality.” Axton boomed as he clapped Rhys on the back a little less than gently.

Rhys coughed and offered the other man a thin smile.

The diner was just a small place, settled on a corner a couple of streets from the dog park. Rhys sat across from the attractive other male, peering over his sandwich meekly as he listened to Axton talk about this and that. One thing was for sure, the other man was not shy.

“So what brought you to Sanctuary huh? You said you were from Opportunity, that’s a huge change from the hustle and bustle of the big city.” Axton questioned as he took a long swig of his soda.

“I got offered a higher paying position at Hyperion and frankly…I needed to get out of that city…the place messes with your head after a while y’know.” Rhys shrugged.

“I hear that. I grew up in Opportunity actually, so I know how the big city shit goes.” Axton grunted.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the bigger man.

“So, what do you do?” Rhys questioned in curiosity.

“You’re lookin’ at the Sanctuary Fire Department’s Fire Chief darlin’. I keep this place from burning down, keep stuff under control, you know all that good stuff.” The sandy haired man said with a chuckle.

Rhys felt his heart flutter slightly. The man across from him simply couldn’t have gotten any more attractive, but a firefighter on top of it all? Rhys was pretty certain he could have just melted right down into the chair he sat in.

The two’s talk went on well past two hours, Rhys finally feeling more comfortable as he immersed himself in conversation with the eccentric other man. Axton was loud and hilarious, always joking and cocking witty remarks. Rhys found himself more and more intrigued with the man across from him. He watched almost in a haze as Axton talked, admiring his thin lips, those perfect teeth, that strong square jaw and his several day old stubble that gave him a gruff, wild look that had Rhys squirming in his seat. His eyes followed Axton’s hands as he moved them around to better explain the story. His palms were massive, fingernails all cut short and uniform, several scrapes and scuffs on the tops of his hands. They didn’t look soft, or well kept, they looked rugged and used. They were the hands of a working man and Rhys couldn’t help but to hang on that thought for longer than he should have. Those hands were so big…he just couldn’t help but to daydream about how nice it would be to be roughed up a little bit by those massive palms. Rhys swallowed and tried to shake the thoughts out of his head.

He was getting ahead of himself.

This was just lunch.

 _Just_ lunch.

It wasn’t like it was a date or anything that was for certain.

After what seemed like far too short of a time the waiter came with the check, which Axton promptly picked up and the sandy haired man stretched in his seat.

“Well I better get goin’ darlin’. I’ve bugged you for long enough I guess.” Axton said grinning lightly.

Rhys giggled and shook his head.

“Naw you didn’t bug me at all. This place is great and uh thanks for lunch again.” Rhys mumbled meekly.

“Well of course! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t treat?” Axton quipped as he got up, Dahl at his side.

The two men walked out to the sidewalk and Axton seemed to pause, noticing that Rhys had turned to head in the opposite direction.

“So uh…wouldn’t suppose I could maybe have your number? Y’know in case you don’t mind me bugging you a little more. I could show you around town if you like, help you get settled.” Axton asked suddenly, throwing Rhys a devilish smile that had the amber young man instantly weak at the knees.

“M-my number?” Rhys stuttered before he could stop himself.

“Yeah darlin’ I mean if that’s ok.” Axton said grinning wider.

Rhys nodded furiously, cheeks hot and eyes wide as Axton handed the young man his phone. Rhys shakily entered his number and smiled awkwardly at the bigger man.

“Thanks sweetheart, I’ll be seeing you soon I hope.” Axton chirped with a wink, before he turned and headed off down the sidewalk leaving Rhys to stand there in bewilderment.

“Holy shit Atlas…you might be a huge dumbass…but I think you just got me a second date…” Rhys whispered down to his dog.

Atlas looked up to him and barked happily, wagging his tail as he watched the other dog and her master leave.

Rhys smacked a palm to his forehead as he tugged Atlas’ leash gently.

“Vaughn is never going to believe this…” Rhys sighed as he headed off down the sidewalk.

Later that evening Rhys stood in front of the sink up to his elbows in suds as he washed the growing pile of dishes, his phone propped up to his ear skillfully.

“So Atlas tried to hump his dog!? And he asked you out to lunch afterward!? Jeezus sometimes I think you make this stuff up Rhys.” Vaughn snorted on the other line.

“Yeah I know. But he thought it was hilarious. He picked up the tab and everything, even asked for my number afterward. Oh man Vaughn he’s so gorgeous it’s painful and he’s super sweet too. Ughhhh I told myself I wouldn’t do this.” Rhys complained to his best friend as he dried a plate and put it in the rack on the counter.

“You could just blow him off.” Vaughn suggested as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth and crunched loudly.

“But…I don’t want to.” Rhys sighed.

“Because you want to blow him instead.” Vaughn quipped.

“VAUGHN!” Rhys barked.

“What? Go ahead and try to say I’m wrong.” Vaughn giggled.

Rhys groaned loudly and a cup clattered out of his soapy hand, back into the sink.

“Who am I kidding…I shouldn’t even bother…” Rhys whispered pausing over the sink.

“Hey, Rhys stop that right now.” Vaughn scolded as the chewing pausing on his end.

Rhys shook his head and bit his lip.

“Well, it’s true. I’m just fooling myself. I shouldn’t be getting into shit like this.” Rhys breathed.

“Seriously bro don’t make me buy a plane ticket, fly all the way up there, just to slap you. Because you’re being an idiot.” Vaughn growled.

Rhys scoffed.

“Thanks Vaughn. I better go, I’ve got to get some sleep, I have to be up early for work tomorrow.” Rhys sighed out loudly.

“Alright bro! Later! And no more of this Debby Downer crap!” Vaughn scolded.

Rhys gently clicked the end call button and set the device on the counter, away from the wet dishes. The young man turned off the warm water and slowly sauntered off toward his bedroom, Atlas hot on his heels.

He absent mindedly ran his fingers over the big dog’s head as he collected clean boxers from his drawer and an oversized night shirt. Rhys gently clicked the dethatching mechanisms on his cybernetic arm and holstered it in its charging port by the bed. Atlas jumped up into the king sized bed and nuzzled beneath the comforters as Rhys hauled himself into the bathroom and closed the door.

He turned the shower knobs and allowed the water to warm.

Rhys stood in front of the large mirror with sorrow in his eyes as he looked at the reflection staring back at him. On the outside he was perfect, not a hair out of place, lean, pretty, handsome if he would say so himself. But not everything was as it seemed. Not everything was perfect…and he hated that more than life itself.

The young man gently peeled his shirt up over his head and dropped the material on the tile floor with a small thud. Rhys sighed as he looked at his slim body. There…there were the imperfections that he hated the most.

Two slight, curved scars just beneath his chest…little reminders of the painful fact that had haunted him all his life.

He touched at the delicate scars with disdain in his eyes. It simply wasn’t fair. To be given the wrong body at birth, what kind of sick joke was that? Rhys sighed and dropped his hand, fingers working his belt apart and finally shimmying off the clothing, taking his boxer briefs with them. That sight was always the hardest. The lack of what he wanted most. What should have been there…wasn’t.

Passing.

He was just _passing._

He grimaced angrily at the reflection before him.

If he pursued this new… _thing_ with Axton…would that be a problem? He always hated having to muster up the courage to tell a new love interest. He wished he didn’t actually have to have that conversation really…but that was just the way things were. Maybe Axton wouldn’t be ok with that. He’d run into that problem before with others…and he hated that these were all things he had to take into account.

Rhys frowned and turned away from the mirror in anger.

What a cruel hand he’d been dealt.

Rhys stepped into the shower and allowed the steaming water to run down his lithe form, rolling in quick little rivers down his pale flesh. His hand swept through wet amber locks, washing out a day’s worth of gel down the drain. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the feeling of his slender fingers working through his wavy locks. He sighed as his muscles began to relax within the warm embrace of the shower, like lovers arms welcoming him in.

Everything was warm and pleasant, simply permitting his mind to wander away from his worries and his anger. The amber haired man took the handheld shower head from its holster and gently ran the stream of water down his back. The motions were slow and steady, gentle and easing.

Maybe…maybe Axton wouldn’t care.

Maybe the little imperfections wouldn’t matter.

Rhys hummed out at the thought…at the mental imagery of those gorgeous, thin, witty lips pressed flush against his need, worshipping and groveling like there would be no tomorrow. Rhys’ breath hitched and his human fingers clutched the showerhead tighter. His eyes flicked around the shower, as if worried someone might hear or someone might know the dirty thoughts passing so freely through his head.

But he was alone. He knew that. _All alone._

What was the harm?

Rhys hesitantly let himself slide down onto the shower floor, leaning his back against the high tub wall as he spread his legs obscenely. The young man bit his lip and cringed as he swallowed thickly, shifting the showerhead knob to a harder water pulsation. Slender fingers positioned the shower nozzle along his thigh, the throbbing pulse beating against tender skin.

He took a sharp breath as his lids slid closed, sinking into the feeling of the warmth, the water, and his imagination. He could nearly feel the heat of Axton’s big palms sliding up the length of his sinewy legs, their breadth making Rhys’ calves look small and twig like. He cringed and breathed in sharply at the thought of Axton’s five-o-clock shadow brushing coarsely against the inside of his thigh, lips trailing soft kisses along the rarely touched skin.

 _Lower,_ Rhys thought to himself frantically, and in his head Axton answered.

The big man’s lithe tongue lapped a slow stripe up Rhys’ swollen clit, lips sucking delicately around his hood. In unison Rhys turned the shower head until the pulsations were adjusted perfectly between his spread legs. The lean man bucked up with a loud cry as the stimulating sensations strung out through his veins like boiling water.

In his head Axton held his legs steady as his tongue worked the young man over, laving and exploring the uncharted territory fondly. Axton did not hold back in his offerings of pleasure, his tongue quickly joined by a single finger, sliding the thick digit into Rhys’ entrance.

Rhys threw his head back against the shower wall, toes curling as he imagined the gorgeous other man’s mouth on his most sensitive of areas. His thoughts scattered here and there as the water massaged over his swollen clit, the warmth and speed coming together in a wild sensation of utter bliss. In his head Axton was shifting him with incredible ease, bulging muscles lifting Rhys up into his big arms and tossing the young man onto the mattress like a rag doll. The bulk of the other man enveloped Rhys. He was just so big, so hard, and so _rough._ Rhys allowed himself to touch over the brutish male’s pectorals, slim digits exploring over suntanned flesh in awe.

Then Axton was pushing him into the bed harshly, cock hard and eager as he slid it against Rhys’ slick want.

“You want it darlin’?” Axton whispered in Rhys tender ear, his breath hot and raspy with arousal.

Rhys nodded profusely, his breath escaping him, words going with it.

“Say it sweetheart.” Axton breathed thickly.

His voice was heavy and gorgeous on Rhys’ senses, overbearingly sensual, burning Rhys down in mere seconds.

“ _Please Axton…”_ Rhys rasped out in need, body careening off the messy comforters desperately.

A thrust of heavy hips and Rhys was yelling out as the big man stretched him, filling him with a girth that had the young man seeing stars. The Axton in Rhys’ head was so eager, hips pumping, lips exploring every inch of the young man he could find, hands spreading Rhys out wide for easier access. The Axton in Rhys’ head couldn’t seem to keep his moans of utter satisfaction from slipping forth from his lips. Every sound the big male made was primal and loud, uncaring of whom heard. The Axton in Rhys’ head was warm within him, raw, heavy cock sliding in with little resistance.

Rhys gripped the shower head tighter, desperate as he squeezed his eyes shut and shuffled his feet across the shower floor.

He was close… _so_ close.

He could hear his pulse racing in his ears, feel his heart thundering against his ribs, the pool of warmth in his abdomen spreading out down his thighs and slipping into all his toes.

The Axton in his head grunted and rutted against him without reserve, hard, rough, and _mean._

Rhys could sense he was close by the rhythm of his thrusts, his hips stuttering as his pace quickened. With his teeth gritted and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration the rugged man let loose of a loud groan of satisfaction. His pelvis stilled and his big palms clasped around Rhys’ thighs harshly as his finish crashed down on top of him. Rhys could feel Axton swell within him, cock stiffening, rigid and thick with blood…and then he was coming. Hard, thick bursts of semen that flooded Rhys with a wet, gratifying sensation that had his senses catching fire. Rhys’ fingers gripped Axton’s thick shoulder as he bowed into the big man’s finish, wanting to be filled, to be used. The raspy grunts and groans from Axton only further fed Rhys’ greedy nature. To know he’d made the other man completely lose control over everything, his senses, his control, his ability to make the right decisions. Rhys had hindered all of that.

And it was glorious.

With that Rhys’ thighs snapped together, convulsions ringing out through his sinewy body like firecrackers having been set wild. He cried out Axton’s name like a communion prayer, with such velocity that it seemed to rattle his very being. The other man’s name felt so good on his tongue as it came loose in the heat of blinding orgasm.

The amber haired man shuddered and hissed as he rode out the intense finish, his body unraveling all the tension in a few short seconds. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light of the bathroom and sighed out half in satisfaction and half in embarrassment. He stood on shaky, unsteady legs and placed the showerhead back into its holder.

The young man breathed out and ran a heavy hand through his hair.

“Shit…” He scoffed to himself.

 

 

**Three weeks Later:**

Moving was always a hassle when it came to the re-arranging of things and sorting of belongings. Rhys’ living room still sat halfway unpacked from brown boxes, things strewn here and there. The young man huffed out and grunted as he held up his end of the brand new couch struggling to keep the weight steady. Axton on the other hand was moving his end with ease, calling out for Rhys to turn this way and that as they rotated the large piece of furniture into the apartment. With great effort the two men set the couch down in its new place and Rhys tiredly slid down onto the floor beside it. The young man huffed out raggedly, trying to catch his breath as he pulled at his sopping collar fruitlessly.

Of course it had decided to start pouring rain outside the minute the delivery truck had pulled up to Rhys’ apartment building. Axton folded his arms and looked down at the panting other man with a sly grin.

“Get a little winded there darlin’?” Axton teased as he gently took the rain covered plastic off the new leather couch and bundled it up carefully.

Rhys just nodded breathlessly.

“Dammit did you even break a sweat?” Rhys huffed out looking down at his completely soaked clothes in utter dismay.

Axton just chuckled as he took off his sopping boots and set them by the door.

Rhys looked to Axton and frowned at the other man’s wet clothes.

“Man I’ve got some extra clothes but I dunno if anything I have will fit you. I’m a little…lanky.” Rhys sighed.

Axton laughed wryly and shook his head.

“I’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it.” Axton grinned.

“Where’s your bathroom?” The other man continued.

Rhys pointed toward the bathroom door and watched as Axton sauntered off down the hallway. Rhys slowly picked himself up off the floor and headed to his own bedroom, peeling his wet clothes off in sheets. The young man replaced his soaked clothing with a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt.

The lanky young man flopped himself down on the brand new leather couch and sighed out loudly. The bang of the bathroom door signaled Axton’s reappearance and Rhys perked up as the other man returned to the living room. Rhys felt his breath hitch as his eyes fell on the big man before him, orbs drawing in _all_ of Axton greedily.

The sandy haired man had a towel slung low around his waist and his pile of wet clothes in hand.

“Mind if I throw these in the dryer for a bit?” Axton questioned.

Rhys nodded stupidly and took the wet clothes hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with the other man sheepishly. The young man shoved Axton’s clothes in the dryer and paused.

 _Get it together man,_ Rhys scolded himself silently.

When he returned Axton was plopped down on the couch, big arm draped over the back of it in an easy fashion that made Rhys’ heart stutter.

The young man eased himself down next to Axton and breathed in slowly.

“Thank you, for coming over to help. I don’t know how I would have gotten this thing up here by myself.” Rhys groaned leaning back on the expensive furniture.

“No problem! Heck you know I offered my help anytime you needed it, I was happy to be of assistance.” Axton chortled punching Rhys’ shoulder lightly.

Rhys smiled in the direction of the big man.

“Well you are a lifesaver. You want a beer? You know as my offering of thanks.” Rhys offered.

“Now that sounds amazing.” Axton breathed settling himself down on the couch farther, spreading his legs slightly, the towel keeping him just barely modest.

Rhys tore his eyes away from the sandy haired man’s…assets and blushed rapidly.

It wasn’t like this was out of the norm. In the past few weeks he and Axton had spent quite a lot of time together, gone out to a few movies, grabbed some dinners and lunches together. But this was the first time either man had visited the other’s home. This was to be the very first time and already Rhys was out of his mind with tension. Every time it was like this. The worst had been three days ago when Axton had taken Rhys out to a nice dinner, they’d had wine and good food, and then Axton had walked him home like the gentleman he was. They had paused in the front stoop of Rhys’ apartment complex. Their laughter had cut off and their eyes had collided hard, like fireworks going off in the dark, brilliant and new. Axton had cupped Rhys’ chin gently, tipping his face back gently. The sandy haired man had pinned Rhys gently to the door behind them, shorter but far more powerful as he trapped the young man before him. Rhys had felt all the breath leave him, all the sense going too and he’d not pushed away when Axton’s lips had found his. The kiss had started so gentle, mouths molding together in a lazy, easy fashion that had Rhys’ toes tingling. Metal fingers had slid under Axton’s jacket gently and the other man’s hands had found a firm hold on Rhys’ hips. The kiss escalated, tongues coming to play together, exploring, and wanting.

And then the reality of it all had hit.

Rhys had broken the kiss quickly and stuttered out some half assed excuse as to why he had to get to bed, cutting Axton short of any hopes of coming upstairs. As surprised and confused as Axton was, he’d let Rhys go without question.

Half of Rhys felt even worse because Axton hadn’t even asked. He’d just understood, even if he didn’t know the reason for Rhys’ sudden backpedaling.

Rhys got up and sauntered over to the fridge, grabbing two beers in hand and shutting the door with a soft click. The young man handed Axton the beer and plopped down once more, tucking his legs up on the furniture. Rhys turned on the television and took a swig of his beer.

Silence settled over the two men for a moment as the television flickered and they drank slowly.

“Hey Rhys, been meaning to ask you about this but…the other night, when we went out to dinner, you acted really weird…I just…did I do something wrong? I just wanted to make sure I didn’t upset you or somethin’ darlin’, it’s been botherin’ me all week.” Axton said suddenly as he took a long draw on his beverage.

Rhys nearly choked on his own drink and swallowed hard.

“No…no, you didn’t upset me. I was just having a weird night.” Rhys sighed.

“You sure? I mean we’re good right?” Axton questioned raising an eyebrow at his counterpart.

Rhys nodded quickly.

“Yeah, of course. We’re good.” Rhys chuckled.

“So this is ok?” Axton whispered as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the other man’s.

Rhys’ eyes widened for a moment and then softly closed as he sank into the welcome kiss.

“Yeah…” Rhys whispered dazedly parting the display of affection for a mere moment.

With that Rhys set his beer down on the end table and softly arched his neck into the kiss, the action dissolving all his timid thoughts. The press of two mouths together, hands placed on each other’s bodies and Rhys couldn’t help himself. In one swift motion Rhys was splaying his long legs over Axton’s lap, the bigger male welcoming him in with open arms. The motion was easy, like breathing, like dancing, the two of them coming together as one whole. They moved together grabbing at one another like their very lives depended upon it, gasping and kissing like frantic animals.

Axton panted out a strained declaration of Rhys’ name as they broke for breath. The bigger man’s eyes were half lidded as they settled on the lanky man spread before him, lips slowly turning upward into a devious little grin. Rhys couldn’t help but to return the expression, a small snigger coming from between his teeth as Axton’s big palms ran up his slender back.

And then Rhys seemed to come back to reality.

He felt his stomach churn as he realized that he shouldn’t be starting something he couldn’t finish. He shouldn’t have been sitting like that across Axton’s lap. Axton could possibly _feel_ the lack of something there. Rhys hadn’t bothered with a packer when putting on his sweatpants and this was now a very real problem as he felt his pulse hammer against his throat.

Rhys gently pushed off the other man, his eyes downcast awkwardly and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Axton looked to the other man with curious eyes, concern washing over his face.

“Rhys?” Axton questioned as he softly outreached for the other man’s hand.

“You ok?” He continued, eyes searching over Rhys’ nervous demeanor diligently.

Rhys nodded and tenderly sat back down on the couch next to Axton.

How could he have been so stupid to forget something like that? He knew better…

Axton gently rubbed a large palm over the meet of Rhys’ shoulders and sighed.

The look on Rhys’ slender face was distraught, lost, and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I’m just…being stupid.” Rhys whispered shaking his head slightly.

Axton could tell there was more that the lanky young man wasn’t saying. There were words right there below the surface of his being, dark things, unnerving things, things that were keeping Rhys from telling the whole truth.

But that was not Axton’s place to pry.

In time, when the other man was ready, then maybe he would let Axton in. But this evening was not to be that time and Axton was more than ok with that.

“Hey, no you aren’t c’mere.” Axton whispered grabbing Rhys in for a soft hug and rubbing the young man’s back gently.

Rhys breathed out slowly and did his best to bite back oncoming sobs.

“Let’s just make it a movie night, sound good?” Axton chuckled kissing Rhys’ temple gently.

Rhys nodded shyly.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys whispered feebly as he curled up next to Axton’s side like a small, domesticated animal.

“You don’t have a thing to be sorry about darlin’.” Axton grinned kissing down Rhys’ soft neck.

Axton gently prompted Rhys to lay his head down on the bigger man’s lap, propping it up on a pillow slightly. The sandy haired man’s fingers roamed through Rhys’ amber locks and the young man sighed against the couch pillow.

Rhys could feel his body relaxing beneath the gentle touch of Axton’s fingers. The big man was something else entirely…that Rhys was quickly finding. The more Rhys learned about the other man, the more he became hopeful that Axton would indeed accept him…

 

 

The night was late as Rhys sat in the midst of his comforters, Axton having gone home hours ago. Rhys shifted the phone on his ear and let go of a long sigh as he listened to his best friend talk about this and that. Rhys’ fingers brushed over Atlas’ ears tenderly and his eyes glossed over as his thoughts drifted from the conversation at hand. He was still racked with embarrassment over the earlier events of the evening and how stupid he must have seemed.

Rhys grimaced.

Axton must have thought he was some sort of nutcase by now.

“Bro? Are you even listening?” Vaughn huffed suddenly.

Rhys snapped out of his dazed state and groaned.

“Yeah, yeah sorry bro.” Rhys sighed.

“Ok Rhys what’s up? Spill, I can tell you about my boring day later.” Vaughn said sternly.

“W-what no, nothing’s wrong.” Rhys lied.

“Seriously? You are really going to pull that crap on me?” Vaughn snarled.

Rhys sighed heavily.

“Fine. I dunno, things with Axton are getting a little more…serious…but I just keep freaking out when I try to…you know…tell him.” Rhys explained quietly, his fingers pausing on Atlas’ big head.

“Rhys, c’mon buddy just tell him. If he isn’t ok with it, he doesn’t deserve you. The longer you keep waiting the more stressful it’s going to be.” Vaughn said, his voice easy and comforting.

“I know…I just…I don’t know…” Rhys grimaced.

“It sounds like you need sleep bro. Go to bed ok? Tell him, it will make you feel a lot better.” Vaughn sighed.

“Ok. Night bro.” Rhys whispered before hanging up.

The young man flopped down onto his mattress limply. It was simple to say that he was going to tell Axton, it was easy to talk about it…following through was a whole other battle. Rhys gripped the pillow beneath him tightly.

What if Axton rejected him?

Could he really handle that kind of wound?

Rhys cursed himself. This was why he had sworn to keep away from relationships when he moved. He was so stupid to do this to himself.

Rhys flopped over and closed his eyes tightly.

 

**Two Weeks Later:**

Rhys hesitantly loped up the front stoop to the unfamiliar apartment complex, Atlas’ leash loose in hand as he paused. He let go of a long expel of breath as he reached up to type in the key code. This was to be the first time he’d been to Axton’s apartment. Axton had invited him a few times, to which Rhys had promptly made some sort of excuse to avoid it…but he assumed Axton had started to catch onto Rhys’ antics. So instead of going out for a dinner date, Axton had invited Rhys over, to cook dinner for him instead.

Rhys sighed.

Sneaky, charming, bastard.

The young man punched in the code and the door buzzed as it allowed him access.

 _Well here goes nothing,_ Rhys thought to himself as he pushed the door open slowly.

Atlas jolted inside first, excited to smell and explore the new territory. Rhys stepped into the elevator and tugged Atlas along, breaking him away from sniffing an incredibly interesting potted plant. A short ride to the third floor and Rhys could feel his heart in his throat. He’d told himself this would be it, this would be the night. He’d been avoiding it for long enough. He and Axton had been dating for over a month now. They had moved into ‘boyfriend’ status. Axton had been patient with Rhys, somehow knowing that anything too intimate was still off limits for the young man. He never asked why, nor got upset, he always just…understood. It was starting to make Rhys feel a little guilty. He wished Axton knew that he wasn’t avoiding it because he didn’t want it…because that was an enormous mistruth.

Because Rhys wanted it.

He wanted it _desperately._

He was finding his dreams becoming more and more invaded by raunchy scenes in which Axton was pushing him into his mattress, their breathing ragged, the air filled with musky scents of sex and pleasure. His thoughts often wandered during work, to things far too obscene to say out loud.

Rhys swallowed hard and blushed brightly.

The amber haired young man reached the apartment labeled ‘308’ and paused at the door. He was pretty sure he’d never felt this nervous in all his days alive. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat as he reached up and almost reluctantly pressed the doorbell.

Immediately there was the barking of a dog and Axton’s loud declaration of ‘COMIN’ DARLIN’!’

Rhys couldn’t help but to giggle at the nickname despite his prominent nerves.

Mere seconds later the door ripped open and Axton’s cheerful face appeared in the entryway, one hand holding Dahl back as she tried desperately to get at Atlas.

“Alright alright girl! I know your handsome pup is here but give them a second to come in!” Axton chuckled down at the big dog.

Rhys side shuffled inside and quickly unclipped Atlas’ leash so the two dogs could great each other properly. He shook his head and laughed as the two romped and bit at each other’s ears.

“Dumb animals.” Rhys joked looking to Axton with a silly grin.

“Aww she can’t help it, she’s just happy to see her boyfriend. Oh and by the way, so am I.” Axton chuckled waggling his eyebrows and grabbing Rhys by the front of his jacket.

Rhys’ shoes squeaked across the hard wood floor and he let go of a surprised sound as the other man pressed their lips together hard. His eyes slid closed as he sank into the welcome advancement and his hands looped lazily around the bigger man’s neck. The young man smiled as Axton pulled back slowly, the two exchanging peevish glances and giddy smiles.

“So, creamy lemon chicken sound good for dinner pretty boy? Cause that’s what this head chef is whipping up.” Axton chimed closing the door and heading back over to the large kitchen.

The apartment was roomy to say the very least, decorated with rustic touches and a homey feel that instantly welcomed Rhys in. The young man took his coat off and hung it on the rack before sauntering over to the kitchen bar and easing himself into one of the barstools.

Rhys took a long whiff of the delectable scents and breathed out dazedly.

“That sounds _delicious.”_ Rhys groaned.

“Good answer sweetheart.” Axton replied loaning Rhys a little wink.

The conversation came easy over dinner, the meal warm and delicious on Rhys’ tongue. He covered his mouth as he laughed at some corny joke Axton had cracked and shook his head. Rhys had nearly forgotten all his nerves in the presence of the eccentric other man. The way Axton looked at him, those glittering green eyes full of laughter and charm. The way Axton’s fingers gripped Rhys’ thigh when explaining something he thought to be undeniably hilarious. The way the other man’s muscles moved beneath his tight fitted cotton tee. The way his lips parted into a glorious smile that was so genuine it made Rhys’ heart sore. It was all so very mesmerizing and it had Rhys’ sense of caution fluttering away in the moment.

Axton took a long sip of his beer and set the empty bottle loudly down on the table.

Their eyes crashed together in a fleeting moment, bold, jovial and so very soft. But Rhys didn’t want soft. He wanted _rough._ He wanted to experience those gentle hands tearing at him for once, to feel that witty mouth in places he hadn’t yet and melt beneath every muscle in the dirty blonde’s body.

Before Rhys could think it through, he was grasping Axton’s shirt collar and pulling them together into a kiss that had Axton’s eyes widening.

Axton’s palms were instantly in motion, running softly through familiar amber locks, careful to be tender and not press farther than Rhys was comfortable. Rhys frowned slightly and parted the kiss with glossy eyes.

“Stop going easy on me.” Rhys panted out as he slid himself across the couch, pressing his slender hands up against the hard muscle of Axton’s pectorals.

“I uh…you sure baby?” Axton stuttered unsurely.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys breathed, his voice strained with thick arousal.

Axton made a low sound in his throat, something primal ripped forth from the deepest depths of his diaphragm and Rhys was pretty sure it was the most arousing tenor his ears had ever encountered. The young man let loose of a high gasp as Axton roughly grabbed at his hips, causing him to flop down onto the leather couch with a satisfying slap.

The dirty blonde’s lips gravitated to the thrum of Rhys’ pulse, kissing with more enthuse than he’d ever displayed before. And Rhys couldn’t get enough.

He was exactly as rough as Rhys had imagined in all his wild daydreams…maybe even rougher.

Axton’s body pinned Rhys to the length of the couch, big, hard and carved by intense work and manual labor. Rhys could feel every muscle in the other man’s abdomen as his slender fingers explored tediously. The thin material of the other’s shirt was no match for Rhys’ curious fingers. But Rhys quickly tired of fiddling with the clothing when he could only push it up to Axton’s chest.

“ _Off.”_ Rhys breathed into the thick of Axton’s throat.

“Yes sir.” Axton teased as he nipped at the lobe of Rhys’ sensitive ear.

The young man hissed and clenched his teeth together hard.

With that Axton was leaning backward, pulling his shirt up over his head in one fluid motion.

Rhys could feel his breath catch in the thick of his throat as he finally allowed himself to reach out and explore his partner’s bare chest. The young man groaned lightly as he touched and squeezed, losing himself in the hard muscle displayed. Axton seemed to inflate slightly at the attention from his lover, flexing as he moved to cage Rhys in with his big arms.

The larger man’s lips found home on the dip of Rhys’ neck, traveling to his sharp jaw line and pampering the pale flesh with hasty kisses and light nips.

“And you’re sure this is ok?” Axton whispered suddenly, breaking Rhys out of his arousal induced trance.

Rhys nodded furiously, his head too foggy, his brain too light. He just _needed._ He needed Axton. He needed him more than he needed oxygen in his lungs, more than words on his tongue. He needed him more than the world in that very blurred moment.

“ _Just fucking wreck me.”_ Rhys snarled in Axton’s ear and he could feel the other man physically shudder at the lewd words.

“Jeezus Rhys.” Axton breathed raggedly.

“I didn’t stutter _did I_?” Rhys quipped grinning up at Axton like a damned Cheshire cat.

Axton grunted feebly.

The kid was just the right amount of bossy and innocent to get right under his skin and cause a fire to spark in the pool of his gut.

“You, me, bedroom, _now_.” The bigger man continued through labored pants.

Axton hauled the lanky young man up into his arms, their lips smashing together, Rhys pulling at Axton’s hair slightly. The two stumbled in the general direction of the bedroom, Axton teetering slightly as he shoved Rhys up against the doorframe, the young man’s legs wrapped tight around his powerful hips. Rhys’ fingers grasped at Axton’s shoulders, short cut nails dragging aggressive red lines over the suntanned skin. The bigger man groaned out lowly, the sound rumbling against Rhys as he rutted against him impatiently.

A few more staggered steps, interrupted by frantic kissing and lost balance a few times, and finally Rhys felt his back hit what he assumed to be Axton’s mattress. The young man gasped for breath as he collided with the bed, eyes coming open to view the gorgeous man before him. Axton wasted little time before joining him, his bigger frame pressing Rhys down into the soft of the furniture mercilessly.

Everything was just happening so quickly, hands grabbing, mouths pressing and biting against skin. Rhys could feel Axton’s teeth clasping on the soft bits of his neck, causing his eyes to roll dramatically back beneath his eyelids.

The amber haired man moaned out Axton’s name, the syllables feeling so very right as they rolled off his loose tongue. In the heat of the moment Rhys simply forgot all the fears, all the imperfections, all the secrets. He forgot why he was so nervous to first walk through Axton’s front door. He forgot that he was going to tell him. Everything was forgotten as Axton rolled his hips against Rhys’ allowing Rhys to feel just _how much_ the other man needed him.

“ _O-oh fuck.”_ Rhys whispered as he dipped his chin slightly, relishing in the hard line pressed firm against the meet of Axton’s jeans.

Axton’s lips parted in a wicked, proud smile and he grabbed Rhys’ palm, pressing the young man’s fingers against the thick line of his clothed cock.

“Got something for you darlin’.” Axton cooed as Rhys timidly looked up to him with starry eyes.

Rhys smiled widely and leaned up to kiss at Axton’s collarbone while his fingers tightened on Axton’s clothed member. The big man grunted and curled his fists in the bed sheets as his eyes slid closed just slightly.

“You’re wearing too many clothes baby.” Axton huffed finally.

Axton’s fingers tightened in the hem of Rhys’ shirt and yanked upward before Rhys could say another word. Realization suddenly washed over the young man like ice water. He’d let this go way too far. He hadn’t even told Axton yet. How could he have been so fucking stupid?

Axton paused as he pushed Rhys’ shirt up to his collar, his eyes suddenly stern as he looked to Rhys’ mortified expression.

“I-I- oh god Axton I’m sorry…I…I was going to tell you…I just-…” Rhys stuttered out, feeling his cheeks grow hot and his eyes well with threatening tears.

Axton pressed one finger to Rhys’ shivering lips and his eyes fell softly on the clean, surgical scars scrawled beneath the young man’s pectorals. Without another word the bigger man was leaning down to press his lips hungrily against each scar, humming over the imperfections affectionately.

Rhys watched in confusion, two fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Axton’s eyes flicked up to the young man’s and he frowned.

He gently thumbed away the tears running down Rhys’ face and smiled at his partner fondly.

“Hey, what’s all this cryin’ business about? I thought we were having a good time?” Axton chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Rhys blinked up at him with wide, glassy eyes.

“I-I just…y-you mean you don’t…care? You aren’t…mad?” Rhys sniffled feebly.

Axton snorted and brushed Rhys’ wispy hair backward.

“Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? Baby you got me all wrong.” Axton grinned as he gently gathered Rhys’ mouth for a soft kiss.

“But I’m not…I haven’t…transitioned…all the way…” Rhys whispered dropping his gaze slightly.

“And?” Axton grinned kissing Rhys’ shoulder.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Rhys squeaked.

“Nope.” Axton shrugged.

“I feel so stupid now.” Rhys groaned slapping a palm over his cheek.

“Don’t. But you shouldn’t have been afraid to tell me baby.” Axton reassured gently.

“So this doesn’t change anything?” Rhys whispered.

“Naw.” Axton grinned.

Rhys chuckled slightly and bowed his hips off the bed, blush settling deep in his cheeks once more.

“Then please, _please_ don’t stop.” Rhys breathed.

The other man sniggered darkly and buried his mouth in the crook of Rhys’ neck, biting with a force that had the young man’s eyelids snapping open.

“No problem darlin’.” Axton groaned as he twitched his hips insistently against the meet of Rhys’ thighs.

The denim of Axton’s jeans and the soft material of Rhys’ slacks were of little barrier between them, but Rhys was desperate for the experience of skin on skin. He could feel the undeniable sticky warmth of his arousal in the confines of his boxers and god he needed the freedom of being disrobed more than life itself. Rhys whined against Axton’s chest, curling in on himself lithely as his feet hooked around Axton’s back.

Axton seemed to get the message.

With a hard tug he peeled Rhys’ shirt up over his head and near instantly his eager hands were traveling down to the clasps of the young man’s pants. Axton’s fingers were talented and precise as he undid each button and drew down the young man’s fly. Rhys found himself holding his breath with each slow movement and he almost wished Axton would pick up the pace. The slow nature of the way his partner undressed him was nearly torture. Rhys cringed and buried his face in the pillow he was sprawled upon. Big thumbs hooked beneath Rhys’ hem and gracefully slid the tight material down his pale thighs.

The chill of the air on his exposed skin cause goosebumps to run rampant down his arms and legs.

“ _Axton…”_ Rhys whispered as he felt his pants slide their way off his feet and hit the floor with a barely audible thud.

The big man grinned wryly and tongued at the soft of Rhys’ lobe teasingly.

“Say my name again…” Axton purred as his witty fingers drew slow circles up Rhys’ exposed thigh.

Rhys sucked in a sharp breath, lost in the sensations of Axton’s fingers traveling dangerously close to where he wanted them most.

“ _Axton!!”_ Rhys proclaimed loudly, body coming up off the bed slightly as Axton’s thumb found its target through Rhys’ bright blue boxers.

Axton’s smile widened at the young man’s reaction and his digit gently danced gentle circles over the damp patch seeping through Rhys’ clothing. The bigger man seemed obviously pleased at the state of Rhys’ underwear, eyes glittering with bad intentions as they flicked to his partner’s flushed face. Rhys covered his mouth with his fleshed hand as Axton began to steal him of his undergarments, soft amber hairs peeking out with every inch that was exposed.

Rhys could feel himself flushing from the rounds of his cheeks down to the ring of his neck, hot with color and embarrassment. Axton seemed to relish in the way Rhys’ cheeks lit up brightly as his boxers were thrown aside carelessly.

Rhys seemed to press his thighs together as best he could and avoided meeting eyes with Axton. He just felt so exposed and bashful as he was now fully unclothed before his partner. Axton seemed to sense the young man’s hesitance and bent his head to kiss along Rhys’ navel in a gentle fashion.

When Axton’s chin brushed with Rhys’ skin he could feel the prickle of his three day old shave and it cause the young man to shudder slightly. Everything about the other man was so big, so masculine, and yet in the strangest of ways…gentle.

Rhys tensed as Axton’s fingers brushed along the inside of his thigh, raising all the hairs on the back of his neck. Axton’s gaze flicked up to the nervous look splashed across Rhys’ face and he clicked his tongue in a scolding fashion.

“Relax darlin’.” Axton soothed before gently tilting his mouth and flattening his tongue against Rhys’ swollen clit.

Rhys gasped and bucked his hips skyward at the overwhelming sensation. Axton gently pressed the young man’s hips down with his hand and hummed against the warmth of Rhys’ mound. The big man’s tongue gently danced circles around Rhys’ need, teasing and flicking in ways that had Rhys’ stomach clenching and his thighs shivering. He let go of a strained moan, voice clipped and high. The sounds coming forth from Rhys’ mouth only egged Axton on, without words informing him that he was hitting the right spots. Gentle lips sucked around Rhys’ hood and he found himself utterly lost in the bliss of being worshipped in the ways he’d only daydreamt about. But this was real. This was _so_ real.

Rhys’ fingers hesitantly found Axton’s short cropped locks and curled in the soft hairs. Axton’s eyes met with Rhys’ for a moment and the sight alone had Rhys’ squirming. Axton looked absolutely enthralled in his task, greedily pampering the sensitive area in attention. Ravenous tongue was soon joined by the press of a blunt finger, prodding for entrance with gentle insistence.

Rhys sucked in a needy breath, lungs filling to capacity as Axton’s finger hooked within him, skillfully finding his internal need. It was instantly, painfully obvious that this was _not_ Axton’s first rodeo. Rhys couldn’t find it in himself to complain. It was almost too much as Axton’s tongue pressed against the underside of his clit, prodding breathy, panting moans from Rhys’ lungs. It was so much, the sensation spreading out like fireworks through his thighs and lower abdomen. Rhys could feel his end nearing embarrassingly quickly it was mounting in his gut, threatening to tip him right over the edge.

Rhys screwed his eyes shut, twitching and panting as Axton let up slightly, tongue merely flicking at his sensitive need now. He was teasing, dangling Rhys’ finish just out of reach peevishly.

“A-Ah, Axton! I’m so close, s-so close, _p-please!”_ Rhys begged shamelessly, the words rolling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He could feel Axton smile against his slick want, slow like molasses and it caused Rhys to shiver. Axton’s fingers pumped into Rhys’ entrance with precise skill and his tongue weaved a delicate dance until the young man was coming off the mattress into Axton’s grip.

Rhys’ mouth dropped open in a silent oval, fingers twisting in the comforters, thighs stiffening harshly.

The pure ecstasy of release crashed over him with enough velocity to knock the wind right out of his lungs. Rhys yelled out near indecipherable phrases, some successfully forming Axton’s name, some just dropping off into jumbled moans instead. His thighs threatened to snap closed if it had not been for Axton’s gentle palms keeping the young man spread. With his head thrown back, his hair wild, and his chest heaving Axton was pretty sure the sight of the spent man was the most beautiful thing his eyes has ever had the pleasure of viewing.

The sandy haired man gently kissed the meet of Rhys’ thigh and leaned up on his elbows, a cocky expression spread over his face. Axton gently wiped his mouth with the heel of his hand and cocked a thick eyebrow at his partner, who was now collapsed on the bed like an overused rag doll.

Axton hummed as he pressed his body to Rhys’ coming to the young man’s cheeks, kissing the flushed rounds several times.

“How was that baby?” Axton purred into the young man’s ear hotly.

Rhys could only breathe out a raspy ‘ _god damn’_ in response and Axton rumbled with hearty laughter. Rhys just groaned as Axton shifted to his knees and was barely aware of the small ‘zip’ as the bigger man’s fly was undone. Rhys threw his arms up over his head and barely cracked his eyes as Axton’s weight left the mattress for a moment.

Rhys let go of a tired ‘mmm’ as he watched Axton shimmy out of his jeans, taking his boxers with them, allowing his heavy cock to spring free eagerly. Rhys’ eyes widened slightly as he soaked in the sheer size of the other man and he was pretty sure Axton could hear him swallow.

Axton yanked the bedside drawer open, retrieving a single foil package and ripped it open with his teeth before climbing back into bed with his younger partner.

Rhys’ arms instinctively wrapped around Axton’s neck, limp and used as the blonde made himself at home between Rhys’ slender legs once more.

Axton seemed breathless as he gently squeezed Rhys’ thigh, eyes flicking up to blue and brown orbs as if silently asking permission to proceed. Rhys just offered him a lazy smile and that was all the go-ahead Axton needed. The big man rolled the condom down his length and gently took Rhys’ thighs in his palms, kneading the doughy parts of his flesh.

With a push of powerful hips and simultaneous gasps from both parties, Axton pressed the first few inches of his heavy cock into the lithe young man. The blonde paused, teeth grit and eyebrows furrowed, allowing Rhys to adjust to the new intrusion patiently. Rhys’ walls were tight and warm, squeezing around Axton’s girth in a way that nearly had him coming instantly.

“ _Fuck_ you’re _tight.”_ Axton snarled breathlessly, fighting to keep his hips stilled.

Rhys smiled into Axton’s neck, falling into utter bliss as Axton’s length stretched him satisfyingly. Rhys gasped out as Axton pressed forward painfully slowly, until the bigger man was buried to the hilt in his young partner. Rhys’ fingers gripped Axton’s skin harshly, a whistle of breath coming out through gnashed teeth.

Axton smiled into Rhys’ hair and slowly rolled his hips forward, getting a loud moan from the lanky man beneath him. The two of them came together gracefully, their bodies’ warm, their hearts thundering. Their breaths came in short, shallow pants as Axton pressed the young man down into the mattress, his thrusts tipping from gentle and explorative to rough with a set purpose. Their mouths crashed together all tongues and teeth, hands grabbing and nails scraping. Each movement was animalistic as they panted into each other frantically. Rhys could feel the warmth between his thighs building once more with every push of Axton’s hips. The fire flickered out through his every nerve, his heart racing, his mouth hanging in a weak oval. Rhys panted Axton’s name into the brutish man’s ear, feeding his ego generously. Rhys just couldn’t get enough of the other man’s rough movements, the feeling of his muscles rotating beneath skin with every hump.

Rhys locked his ankles around Axton’s waist and tossed his head back lewdly.

Axton’s thrusts quickly became erratic, hips sputtering and jerking as he raced unabashedly to his own finish. He pressed his thick thumb into Rhys’ sensitive clit once more, causing Rhys to cry out weakly. The touch was gentle, not enough to be overwhelming, but just the right amount of pressure to have Rhys’ hips twitching upward into the advancement.

“You gunna come for me again darlin’?” Axton huffed against Rhys’ cheek.

Rhys breathed out a strangled ‘ _yeah’_ and buried his lip between his perfect teeth. Rhys could feel the escalated thrum of Axton’s heart and he simply let himself sink into the rough nature of it all. Everything was so fast, leaving Rhys in a hazy state of thick, unbridled bliss. Axton’s thumb bribed Rhys right to the edge, the big man huffing and grunting as his orgasm threatened to take him over.

“ _Rhys!”_ Axton groaned out gruffly, his hips stilling suddenly.

Rhys could feel Axton swell within him, his thighs twitching forward once, twice, before he was coming with a shout and a shudder. The sight of Axton’s orgasm washed across his face had Rhys tumbling into his finish right along with the other man. Rhys’ fingers clutched Axton’s biceps as he came, both crying out the other’s name desperately.

Axton groaned out lowly, his elbows shaking as he hung over Rhys tiredly, like all the energy had drained right out of him. Rhys panted into the other man’s collar, eyes barely parted and body absolutely spent.

Rhys’ lips upturned into a tired smile and he giggled slightly.

“What’s so…funny?” Axton breathed sleepily.

“You’re heavy.” Rhys chuckled pushing on Axton’s chest.

“Rude.” Axton joked back as he slowly forced himself into motion.

Rhys hissed as Axton gently pulled out and settled into the feeling of emptiness. Axton tied off the heavy condom and groaned as he stood up to cross the room and toss it into the bin by the bathroom entrance. Rhys rolled over as the bathroom door closed for a moment and nuzzled his nose into Axton’s sheets, breathing in the prominent scent of lavender detergent and the musky hints of sex.

When Axton returned he couldn’t help but to smile at the scene before him. Rhys was already passed out in the mass of bedding, his eyes closed and his mouth slack as small noises of slumber slipped from his lips. Axton gently eased himself into the large bed and pulled his slumbering partner into his arms, Rhys only responding in the form of snuggling closer into Axton’s chest, small sounds of satisfaction coming from the exhausted young man.

 

**Three Months Later:**

Rhys stared out the train window absent mindedly. The commute home was always the longest part of his day, but the train easily soothed him into a better mood. The promise of home, a couch and some leftovers he had in the fridge had him quickly forgetting about the workday.

Rhys nearly jumped out of his seat as his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and caused him to gasp out. Rhys grumbled and hurriedly dug into his jeans, yanking the small device out and scowling at it. His expression soon changed when he saw the contact name scrawled across the screen.

Axton.

Rhys smiled stupidly and answered the call.

“Hey big guy.” Rhys cooed.

“Hey pretty boy.” Axton purred back.

“Hey, so I have some news actually…” Axton continued, pausing for a moment.

“News? Good or bad?” Rhys questioned, suddenly slightly concerned.

“Well I think it’s good.” Axton said innocently.

“Oh jeez.” Rhys sighed running a hand through his hair.

“So…I just got back from the vet…annnd…” Axton said slowly.

“And what?” Rhys asked.

“Dahl is pregnant! You’re dumb dog knocked her up! We’re going to have puppies!” Axton chuckled loudly.

“Oh my god.” Rhys giggled shaking his head.


End file.
